


Always be prepared for a rainy day

by veryterriblewritings



Series: Blame his cheesy replies [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, Rain, Umbrella, and very vague, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Jun, reader, rainy day and an umbrella.





	Always be prepared for a rainy day

When he stepped out of the building, it was raining, heavy rain. It seemed like one of those quick downpours you usually have in the summer. Sighing, he looked at his wristwatch. ‘If I don’t go right now, I’m going to be late to the practice, for sure,’ he thought. He turned his gaze over to the rain, falling just inches away from his feet and he sucked his teeth.

At that moment, he felt a soft tap on his left shoulder, which made him turn away from watching the rain. There stood a girl, much shorter than he was, wearing a thin smile. One hand was holding a book close to her chest, another hand was extending an umbrella to his direction. Jun titled his head a bit, showing a tint of confusion.

“Take it,” she finally spoke. “You seem to be needing this more than I do,” she explained, as she put the umbrella nearer, closer to his hand. Her fingertips brushed slightly on his hand. He studied her face. He knew he had seen her around here but he couldn’t put a finger on who the girl was.

He took the umbrella and tighten the grip of his hand to it, dazed by this unexpected interaction and conversation, if you could call it that. “Be careful of the rain. And remember to always bring an umbrella next time. I won’t always be around to give you one,” she said as she smiled slightly and turned to walk away.

‘Oh,’ he thought, snapping back to reality, shaking his head slightly. “Thank you,” he shouted to the girl who was already walking away, putting quite a distance between them. She didn’t turn around, obviously couldn’t hear his word of gratitude that was drowned amidst the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the cement. But he had no time to spare, so Jun rushed out from the building compound, prioritising his practice session, although all he truly wanted to do was get the girl’s name. Maybe one of these days, he would have it his way.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year because jun replied to my fancafe comment asking him to always carry an umbrella because it was raining a lot over there and he said he will do that and more than a year later, i'm still squealing.


End file.
